The present disclosure relates generally to the field of natural language processing and machine learning, and more specifically to identifying and updating operational trends.
It is common for a user to want to attract or retain a particular type of candidate. The user may have unstructured information that may be associated with the particular type of candidate. The user may have no way to sort, interpret, or correlation the unstructured information in order to use the information to attract or retain the particular type of candidate.